ResurrectionA Voyager Saga
by SkywalkerChild
Summary: Bad aliens, comas, ship boardings...you know the usual.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Voyager crew. The Minatians, however, belong to me.

Rating: PG, sure.

Thing to know: The time line jumps around; you start in the "present" and go to the "past." Hope that clears things up.

JetC factor: About a 5; it's not too bad.

Author's Note: Sorry for the bits and pieces, but it's really much too long to read all at once.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 1**

_The ship lurched as another bolt of energy seared past its hull._

"Report!" the captain yelled, and Tom Paris turned to her with fearful eyes.

"The helm's not responding, Captain!" His eyes landed on B'Elanna for a moment, hoping  
that she would be able to find a way to give power to the ship's controls.

B'Elanna's hands flew over the console, trying to pull power from where there was none.

"They're draining our power, Captain. I'm not sure how though. They're somehow by-passing our  
shields."

Another shot, harder than any of the others, sent Janeway and her first officer flying  
out of their seats. She sat up almost immediately, but Chakotay remained still, lying next to  
her on the floor. She put two fingers to his neck and her face paled.

"NO!"   


With a start, Janeway sat up, breathing heavily. Instead of a half-destroyed, unlit  
bridge, she found herself in a cluttered, unlit bedroom. Her breathing began to slow. It had  
just been a dream. Another one like she had been having for many nights. He would be sitting  
next to her, alive and well at dinner and then he would choke on something and she wouldn't be  
able to save him. Or like tonight's dream, he would fly out of his chair on the bridge. The  
death of her first officer was plaguing her mind.

She threw back the sheets and swung her legs out of bed. The gray carpeting was rough  
under her bare feet so she made her way to the bathroom quickly. Inside, she turned on the  
lights to half-illumination and pulled out the metal basin that was her sink. Immediately, water  
began to flow and the captain splashed some of it on her face. She let the water drip off for a  
few moments before she looked into the mirror.

"You're getting old, Kathy," she announced to no one in particular. Her face had thin  
lines showing around her brow and mouth; lines that had not been there a few weeks ago. Her  
normally sharp, blue eyes had faded to grey. She felt older than she looked, however.

She pushed the sink back in and walked out of the bathroom, turning on the lights in her  
quarters as she went. Maybe the light would make it all less real, or at least banish it all to  
the corners of her room. She opened her closet door and stared. She wanted to throw on the blue  
dress he loved so much and see him like that, but that wasn't very captain-ly. She still had to be the captain.

Slipping into her uniform and running a comb through her short hair, Captain Kathryn  
Janeway exited her quarters. The corridors of her ship were painfully silent; the repairs from  
the Minatian attack were almost complete so the night shift was back to minimal crewmembers.   
The ride to Sickbay took entirely too long. Turbolifts were an amazingly speedy form of  
intra-ship transportation, but on nights like this, they just took too much time. Finally, the  
trip ended and she was deposited on deck five. She made her way to Sickbay but stopped outside  
the door. She had to prepare herself every time she went in there, in case things were worse.  
Taking a deep breath, she stepped close to the door and it opened.

She found the lights were down in the main area, and only a soft beam illuminated the  
office area. A light sonata played and the Doctor was humming along. Directly in her line of  
sight, on a biobed, lay Commander Chakotay, his body stiff. The stasis unit was clasped over his  
body, blocking his head from her view. Those two curved pieces of metal were the only things  
keeping him breathing at the moment. He had been like that since the unprovoked attack by the  
Minatians. The boarding, the torture, the screaming...Janeway shook her head, trying to rid the  
images from her memory. But they would not go.

Slowly, she crossed the floor of the Sickbay to stand beside Chakotay's bed. She used  
one of her rough hands to move a wisp of hair gently off his forehead.

"Can I help you with something, Captain?" the Doctor asked from behind, startling her.

She shook her head, never taking her eyes of her first officer. "Oh, no Doctor, I'm  
fine. I just came to check on Commander Chakotay."

The Doctor looked at her with his typically straight face. "I assure you, Captain, if  
there had been any change in Commander Chakotay's condition, you would have been the first person that I notified." His voice almost betrayed frustration, but there was a sense of understanding behind his words.

She finally looked at him and smiled sadly. Slowly, she moved her hand away from her  
injured friend's head. "Yes, I know you would have, Doctor. But I couldn't sleep. I thought  
that seeing the Commander might make it easier."

"I can prescribe something..." he suggested, trying to be helpful.

"That won't be necessary," she said, moving away slowly. She felt numb inside now, no  
longer afraid. "I'll be going back to my quarters. Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Captain."

"You expect me to believe that, Kathryn?"

Janeway couldn't help but laugh, leaning into the gray couch as she did so. It was a  
light laugh; one Chakotay enjoyed a great deal, probably because she did it so infrequently. It  
echoed off the bare walls of his quarters, coming back to his ears even once she had stopped. "It's the truth, Chakotay. My sorority sisters and I were on probation for six months at  
the Academy after that stunt. I think it was only the grace of God that kept us all from getting expelled."

Chakotay chuckled, sipping his coffee and resting the other arm absently on the back of  
the couch. "I think you got into more trouble at the Academy than B'Elanna did."

She looked over at him, blue eyes showing the embarrassment of her revelation.  
Nevertheless, she managed a smile. "Well, after the incident with the Admiral and the spiked  
punch, I buckled down with my studies. I don't think I saw the light of day for two months until  
I had brought my grades back to where I wanted them to be."

"Amazing," the first officer said, placing his coffee cup down on the glass table in  
front of his couch. "Computer, time?"

"It is now 0243," the recorded female voice said flatly.

"We've been talking almost the entire night," Janeway said and then yawned, her body  
responding to the realization that she had been awake for over twenty hours. "And we have to get  
up for the 0730 shift. I'll be drinking a lot of this later," she said, shaking her cup a  
little.

Chakotay chuckled, shaking his black and silver hair, which was just a tad too long. Janeway contemplated suggesting he get it trimmed when one of their com badges beeped.

"Bridge to Commander Chakotay." Ensign Harry Kim's voice came into the commander's  
quarters.

He sighed and looked over at the captain. _Why is it_, he wondered, that everything that  
_ever goes wrong happens on Harry's bridge shift?_ "Go ahead, Harry."

"Sir, there's a group of ships headed this way. They appear to be quite heavily armed."  
There was a break in the transmission as if Harry were thinking. "Shall I inform the Captain?"

Chakotay looked over at Janeway, who was rubbing her eyes in an effort to look more  
leader-like. "We're both on our way, Harry. Chakotay out."

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Kim?" Janeway asked with only mild interest when she  
had reached the Bridge. Had it been 0800 hours, she might have been a tad more enthusiastic  
about the situation.

"These ships, Captain," he said, moving out of her seat. "They've been within our  
scanning range for approximately thirty minutes and they just began to power up their weapons."

Chakotay's eyes landed on Harry heavily. "Why didn't you contact us sooner, Ensign?"

"I...sir, that is..." Harry stammered. He dropped his head of black hair at the  
reprimand, looking up at the commander with sad almond eyes. "They were just sitting there, sir.  
I didn't really think they posed a threat."

Chakotay waved him off, sending Harry back to ops where he belonged.

"Open a channel," she said to the Ensign standing at tactical.

"Channel open."

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. I would like an..."

"Retreat from this area of space. You are not authorized here." The voice was tinny as  
it was filtered through the Universal Translator, but Janeway could hear how gruff it normally  
sounded.

"We didn't realize this space belonged to anyone," she replied honestly.

The voice that filled the Bridge scoffed. "This space belongs to the Minatians. If you  
proceed through this area, you will be doing so at your own risk."

Janeway shot a look to her first officer and he pressed a button on the console. "If we  
go around, it will add another nine to ten months to our trip."

She shook her head of auburn hair slowly, lowering her voice. "Nine to ten months  
without friends for supplies or a month and a half through hostile territory." She sighed. "Why  
do I always have to make these decisions?"

Chakotay smiled a bit. "Because you are the captain."

"Thanks for the reminder," she groaned, pressing the button on the console again.

"Surely we can come to some sort of agreement. Going around your space would add almost  
a year to our trip," she said, not quite pleading but something in her tone suggested she would  
not be above that.

The voice responded, almost bored. "We will board your ship and search it. If we do not  
think that you are harmful to us in anyway, we will allow you to pass." It was clear he had made  
this speech many times before.

Janeway rolled her eyes. This sounds familiar, she mouthed to Chakotay. "How long will  
this take?"

"A few hours."

She raised an eyebrow and Chakotay just shrugged. "Very well," she said, shutting off  
the communications link. "Attention all crew, this is the Captain. Prepare to be boarded."

The crew gave a respectful distance to the captain as she walked the corridors of her  
ship. Her attitude had changed over the past several weeks; she had become introverted and  
anti-social. Or more so than she had been. Without Chakotay to bring her out of seclusion, she  
just sat in her room. She showed up at all her shifts, but was rarely seen elsewhere, unless it  
was Sickbay, standing by the Commander's bed.

Now she walked to his side again, traveling the well-worn path she had been on so many  
times since the Minatians had left.

"How is he, Doctor?" she asked as soon as the doors were open.

"Unchanged, Captain," the hologram responded, trying not to show his frustration. "I  
have been playing some selections of music from his personal library when he and I are the only  
two in here, but I'm afraid he has shown no progress."

"But he's not declining in health either?" The Doctor shook his head. "That's what's  
important," she said, looking down at the comatose officer. She rested a hand on his slowly  
moving chest, feeling his heart beat beneath the skin. "Chakotay," she whispered, leaning down  
so her lips were millimeters from his ear. "You're going to get better; the Doctor is working  
round-the-clock on how to cure you. Just hold on," she added, her own personal plea. It wasn't  
very unique, but he would understand.

Chakotay lay still. The voices around him were muffled, clearly filled with concern.

The Doctor and Captain were talking about him. He felt a light breeze on his skin and realized  
it was the captain's breath. Her words rang in his mind even after she had left.

Just hold on.

_I'm trying, Kathryn. I want to wake up. But this old body doesn't want to listen to my  
mind. I will convince it, Kathryn; I will wake up._

If only he could get himself to believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Voyager crew. The Minatians, however, belong to me.

Rating: PG, sure.

Thing to know: The time line jumps around; you start in the "present" and go to the "past." Hope that clears things up.

JetC factor: About a 5; it's not too bad.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 2**

"I am Klantio," the humanoid said upon meeting Janeway and her first officer. "You are  
to allow us to search your ship."

"Our doors are open," she responded cheerfully. "Poke around where ever you like; we  
have nothing to hide."

Klantio nodded his smooth, hairless head and walked past the captain, his group of  
identical soldiers in tow. Each one stood a few centimeters taller than Voyager's first officer,  
and appeared to be well built under their heavy armor. Klantio's left arm was slightly bent at  
an unnatural angle, but that was the only mark that separated him from his soldiers.

"Well he seems cheerful," Chakotay muttered as they followed the eerily similar  
Minatians.

Janeway half-smiled. "The nicer we are to them, the quicker this will be done," she  
whispered.

The Minatians traveled through most of the ship silently, scanning each member of the  
crew they came upon, along with everyone's quarters and wardrobes. They spent a brief amount of time in Sickbay, poking and prodding at the Doctor. Or at least trying to. It was when they  
reached Engineering that they slowed down.

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres was not happy about having her work area invaded. She was not  
happy about having her work interrupted. In fact, B'Elanna Torres didn't like anything to  
happen that messed up her schedule. The fact that she had to be awake at all five hours before  
her normal duty shift was enough disruption for her.

When the Minatians began to look over everything, she had to resist the urge to throw  
them, en masse, into the warp core. She raised an eyebrow, forehead ridges moving as well, at  
Chakotay who shook his head slightly. Sighing, B'Elanna began explaining all of the intricacies  
of Voyager's warp core but was silenced by Klantio.

"My men will understand it; do not insult them by explaining it."

She shook her head, tousling the brown hair attached to it, and shrugged. "Fine then,"  
she said, going back to work. One of the soldiers began looking over her shoulder with his  
squinted, almost triangular yellow eyes. "Do you mind?" The spaces between the ridges on her  
forehead seemed to deepen as she became more frustrated with the Minatian watchers.

"He is curious about your operating system; you will allow him to observe you," Klantio  
said from the catwalk. B'Elanna wondered how he had seen her altercation with his guard from  
where he stood but decided it was best not to question it.

Janeway nodded when B'Elanna sent her a look. "All right," the half-Klingon woman said  
slowly, returning to her work. She resisted the urge to shove the observers when they got in the  
way. Her Klingon temper had caused more problems then she liked to admit.

As they continued through the corridors of Voyager, the Minatians seemed to become more  
relaxed. Janeway opened the doors to cargo bay two and noticed that Seven was still in her  
alcove. The ship-wide announcement had not interrupted her regeneration cycle. The sound of the doors opening did however. The blonde Borg woman stepped out of her alcove and turned to face Janeway.

"Is there something you require, Captain?" she asked, giving only a brief glance to the  
aliens who accompanied Janeway and Chakotay.

"Nothing at all, Seven. These men are just touring the ship."

Seven looked up at the Minatians. "Species 8374. The Minatians. A violent species;  
they made good commando drones."

Klantio stared at Seven, eyes widening and turning to a color resembling ochre. "A Borg.  
You cannot pass through our space with a Borg." He was trying not to betray his fear, but he was  
like all the others they had brought on board who had encountered the Borg-terrified.

"I am no longer a part of the Collective," Seven stated flatly. "I pose no harm to you  
or your people."

Janeway nodded when Klantio gave her a dubious look. "Her neural interface has been  
deactivated; she cannot communicate with the Borg."

Klantio looked at his warriors. He did not want to appear paranoid in front of his  
subordinates. "We will have to discuss that with the Council when we return to our ship. For  
now, I must carefully inspect this equipment."

"Be our guests," Janeway said, forcing a cheeriness into her voice she wasn't feeling.

Seven of Nine watched with cool detachment as the Minatians examined her alcove. They  
asked for no explanations of the technology, but avoided stepping on to the regeneration pads.  
Seven busied herself with modulating her alcove so that the other members of the crew could not  
activate it. After the incident with Naomi Wildman being mildly electrocuted, Seven thought that  
safety protocols were a wise idea.

She had warned Naomi on several occasions that if the young girl started pressing buttons  
on the display, she would end up getting hurt. But children have the habit of not listening to  
adults and so the young girl had begun pressing buttons. When Seven found the Wildman child, she had been unconscious for half an hour.

The Minatians exited the cargo bay without warning Captain or Commander, and the two  
senior officers had to jog to keep up. Finally, the Minatian warriors stopped, having gotten  
lost.

"We're done with the inspection. We will contact you once we have talked to the  
Council," Klantio stated flatly.

"We await your decision eagerly," Janeway said, glancing at Chakotay. He shrugged,  
almost imperceptibly, indicating that he was as uncertain about what their decision would be as  
she was.

Captain and First Officer escorted the Minatian warriors back to their shuttle in  
silence. Once Klantio's crew was safely in space, Chakotay turned to the captain.

"Well, that was interesting," he said as they made their way towards the Bridge.

"They certainly weren't very talkative," she said, smiling. As an after thought, she  
tapped her com-badge. "Mr. Paris, what's our status?"

"We're just waiting, Captain. The Minatian shuttle will dock with the cruiser in  
approximately ten minutes."

"Maintain position, Ensign."

"Yes ma'am."

Janeway sat in her quarters, looking over the crew's weekly notes. In her left hand she  
held a PADD full of ship's status reports and in her right she held a glass of strong brandy.  
The brandy was getting far more attention than the PADD was.

This was usually Chakotay's job. Or sometimes, they would go over them together during  
dinner. It gave both of them a chance to relax. But Chakotay was still lying in Sickbay. At  
least he was breathing on his own, a change from the past month. He had yet to wake up, however.

The Doctor had tried everything, but no one was willing to give up hope. Especially not Janeway.

They had been through things like this before and triumphed; she had no doubt that they would  
overcome this.

But she did doubt. Chakotay was so still where he lay; his skin was becoming paler. Even  
the tattoo marking his face seemed to be fading. It was heart wrenching to see such a strong man  
whither away to nothing in front of her eyes.

"Enough of this, Kathryn," she muttered to the galaxy at large and herself in particular.  
"You are not helping him any."

She began looking at the notes in front of her, hoping it would distract her from the  
ailing first officer. But her thoughts were still with him, as if she stood beside him while he  
lay on the bed. And following that thought, she wished she were the one on that bed, and not  
him. He didn't deserve this.

She was no longer reading the words on the screen. Rather, the words sat there,  
invading her optic nerve but never making it to her brain. It was too busy thinking and hatching  
ideas that would, under normal circumstances, be considered breaking and entering. Yes, that was what she would do. She hoped Chakotay would forgive her for the intrusion, but given the  
situation, she thought he would.

Standing slowly, she left her quarters and made her way to the Commander's, searching and  
eventually finding his medicine bundle. She set herself up on the floor and began to breathe,  
repeating the words Chakotay had taught her.

At first, there was nothing and Janeway feared she had forgotten something about the  
ritual, but then she felt the ship fade away around her…

_The waves of the ocean hit the shore softly, sending a light mist up the dunes to where_

Kathryn stood. She heard the gulls calling, but did not pay any attention to them. Instead, she  
searched the ground for the small lizard she had seen here before.

It took a moment to find him. But eventually he scurried up a rock, examining the  
captain closely.

"What is it?" the lizard asked.

"I don't know what to do about my first officer; he's ill and I am afraid he may die. I  
want to know how to save him."

If the lizard could have sighed, it would have. "His life rests in his own mind, not in  
your hands. Your friend is facing his own battle; he needs your strength, but you cannot succeed  
for him. His spirit guide will show him the right path."

Janeway opened her eyes quickly, having been snapped out of her trance by her spirit  
guide. Apparently, that was everything the little lizard felt she needed to know on the subject.  
Sighing, Janeway replaced the medicine bundle and returned to her quarters to think about the  
situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Voyager_ crew. The Minatians, however, belong to me.

Rating: PG, sure.

JetC factor: About a 5; it's not too bad.

Dedication (which I forgot last time): To Alan, for always telling me that I can write.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 3**

"Captain?"

Janeway looked up from her PADD. "Yes, Mr. Paris?" Bridge shifts seemed to be getting longer  
while the Voyager crew waited for a reply from the Minatian council.

"The Minatians are back," Tom answered.

Harry's voice came over the intercom. "A whole lot of them."

That definitely did not sound good. Janeway left her ready room and walked to the Bridge. "On  
screen."

At least ten Minatian cruisers were floating in front of Voyager. They were bigger than the ones  
that had first appeared before them. The ships were blocky, almost like Borg cubes, but the corners appeared to have been sawed off. Long, thin tubes protruded from all directions, like cannons on a pirate ship.

Chakotay came to stand behind her, not overshadowing her authority, just making his presence  
known. "I don't think they've come to escort us through the sector," he said softly, trying to be humorous.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right," she whispered, and then raised her voice so Harry could hear.

"Hail them."

"They're responding," he said. "Audio only."

"Open the channel." Harry nodded. "Minatian ships, I am Captain…"

"We know who you are," a voice said gruffly. "We are seizing your ship."

Janeway couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

The voice was clearly not pleased with the delay. "The Borg technology."

"I assure you, we do not use it for weapons," Janeway said, eyes darting towards Chakotay. The  
commander sat down in his chair, pressing buttons on the center console. "They're raising shields," he said, barely audible.

"We are seizing your ship. Prepare to be boarded." Janeway heard the soft click of the  
communication channel being severed.

"Raise shields!" Janeway ordered. "Ready phasers."

"Phasers ready, Captain," Tuvok said from behind her at the tactical station.

The Minatian ships all fired simultaneously, concentrating on where the two sections of the ship met.

A volley of enemy fire rocked Voyager, forcing the captain and first officer to grab the arm rests or they would have been thrown from their seats.

"Shields down to thirty percent, Captain. Hull breeches in progress on Decks 12 through 15," Tuvok said with an eerie calmness.

"How the hell did they do that?" Tom asked from con, staring at the reports as they scrolled up his console.

"Captain, forty Minatian soldiers have beamed into cargo bay two," Harry blurted out, startling the Bridge crew.

"Security to cargo bay two," Tuvok broadcast over the com system.

Tuvok received no answer from security. The Bridge speakers were filled with static, as their  
intra-ship transmissions were jammed. The doors of the turbolift on the Bridge opened and eight tense bodies turned, hoping help was arriving, albeit to the wrong part of the ship.

Klantio strolled in.

"So nice to see you again, Captain," he said. His tone would have been called friendly if he hadn't been carrying a large phaser rifle. "This ship is now property of the Minatian High Council. You are to tell us where you come from so that we may incorporate your people into our empire."

"We're not from around here," Tom said, but the look the captain shot him stopped any other witty comments from escaping his lips.

"I can tell you where we're from, but it will do you little good. We can't even get back there; how do you expect to?"

Klantio backhanded Janeway across the mouth, sending her sprawling into the lap of her first officer.

Chakotay's eyes flared with anger as he helped Kathryn back to her seat.

"You will tell us what we want to know, or we will torture every member of your crew. It is your  
decision." His tone had become bored again.

"We will cooperate," Janeway said, "but I guarantee you will not like what we have to say."

The Minatian hit her again, harder than before. The captain's lip was split and she put her hand  
over it, trying to stop the bleeding. Chakotay stood up in front of Klantio.

"She's telling you the truth. Don't do that again," he added, his voice calm, but sharp.

"Take the Captain and Commander to our ship. The rest…" he paused, thinking for a moment,

"Place them all in cargo bay one and erect a level ten force field."

The warrior to Klantio's left nodded and the other Minatians pushed the Voyager Bridge crew to the turbolift. The leader turned his attention back to the man and woman who stood side by side. He was rubbing the elbow on his left arm, the arm he had used to strike Janeway.

"Without you, this crew will break. They will tell us what we want to know. Or maybe you will  
break," he said, his face contorting into a grin, flat nose disappearing into the folds of his cheeks and mouth.

"Juntero, take her back to my cruiser. Leave a cell open next to her for the man."

Juntero nodded and pushed Janeway roughly towards the turbolift. She looked over her shoulder  
and saw the look of strength on Chakotay's face. He gave her a small nod and she forced a smile. The turbolift doors closed, breaking the eye contact they had maintained.

Seven woke up slowly, her eyelids heavy. When she eventually forced them to open, she saw the  
faces of Paris and Kim staring down at her. The floor was cold beneath her and her entire left side had lost feeling, but was tingling as sensation slowly returned. She tried to sit up, but was held down by two hands.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Seven," Tom said quietly. "They shot you when they beamed into cargo bay two. They allowed me to get into Sickbay to get a medical tricorder."

"How…considerate," she said flatly, trying to hide the pain.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Seven, did you just make a joke?"

"I believe I was using sarcasm, but the effect was the same," she said, wincing. Her head hurt. "How badly am I damaged?"

"Not too badly, actually." Tom was quiet for a moment, focusing the dermal regenerator on her.  
Then he turned the little miracle-worker off and smiled. "Good as new."

"Thank you, Ensign," she said. "May I sit up now?"

Harry and Tom helped her sit up and she flexed her left arm slowly, trying to get the blood to  
circulate. She looked around. "Cargo bay one?"

Harry nodded. "They brought everyone here. Well, everyone except the captain and Chakotay.  
They were brought to the Minatian ship. We think," he added.

Seven nodded, as if she had expected that response. "They will be tortured for information."

"You're so optimistic," Tom said in his typically flippant manner. "Maybe they're just having tea."

"That is…unlikely," she said. She lowered her voice. "Have we made plans to escape?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Tuvok has told us we must be patient and wait for the opportunity to  
present itself. We've only been here for a few hours. I think everyone is in shock still."

Seven looked pensive. "I believe there is a phrase from an old Earth book-"The Lord helps those  
who help themselves." Maybe we should follow that advice."

Janeway had dreamed again. This time, she was on New Earth, crying. Her sleeping-self had not  
been able to figure out where the tears had come from. But her dreaming-self revealed it slowly. She stood outside their house, staring at the ground; ground which had been newly upturned. As her sleeping-eyes fell upon what her dreaming-eyes were looking at, she saw the grave and the word "Chakotay" written on the dirt.

And then her sleeping-self began to cry as well.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway."

Janeway woke up quickly, brushing the tears away from her grey-blue eyes. "Go ahead, Doctor,"  
she said with a shaking voice. She looked down at her body. She was covered in sweat; her pink satin nightgown clinging to her. She couldn't find the sheets anywhere.

"Captain, Commander Chakotay has begun to stir. I thought you would like to know. I doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon, but…"

"I'll be right there," she said, swinging her legs out of the bed. "Captain out."

Dressing in the first thing she could find in her closet, she arrived at Sickbay in a matter of minutes.

The Doctor stood over Chakotay's bed, turning briefly when the Captain walked in.

"You didn't need to come down, Captain," he said when she took up the spot on the other side of the commander's bed.

"I know I didn't, Doctor."

The Doctor shrugged and busied himself with the scan he had been in the middle of when the  
captain had entered. For her part, Janeway placed a hand on Chakotay's chest, feeling his heart beat; it was no stronger than before. But he was moving a little, responding to her touch or maybe to his dreams.

"What do you dream, Chakotay?" she asked out loud and the Doctor, sensing her speech had been an accident, did not inform her that the commander was most likely not dreaming. "Do you dream of your father? Your spirit guide? Do you dream of Earth? Of the Maquis?" _Do you dream of me?_ Janeway asked silently, not daring to voice the question.

He lay still, unresponsive. She sighed a bit, running her fingers over the tattoo on his face. A month ago it had all but faded into oblivion and now, three months into the coma, the tattoo was slowly resurfacing.

Janeway could only see that as a good omen.

"What's his status, Doctor?"

"His upper brain functions are lying dormant, but the more primitive parts of the brain are  
beginning to act as they should. This is very encouraging, Captain, if a bit unexplainable."

She patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work, Doctor," she said. She took  
another look at her comatose first officer and ran her fingers lightly through his graying hair. She smiled softly as she left Sickbay and made her way back to her quarters.

The Doctor shook his head. _Organics._

Chakotay heard the captain's words and wished that he could answer her. He was painfully aware of those around him, of every person who came to visit. And every time they spoke to him, he wanted to answer.

But his body would not comply.

He wanted to tell her that he wasn't dreaming, because he wasn't truly asleep. In his mind, he saw  
pictures of his past, from the time he was a small child, to just hours before the Minatian attack. He saw his father, the Maquis, and the sparkle in the captain's eyes when she'd told him the truth about her days at theAcademy.

He was lost in the memories. They did not come in any chronological pattern, but were triggered by minor incidents in the previous memory he'd been reliving. And every time he tried to break free, when he heard a voice in the present, or the memory was just too painful, he was dragged deeper, and he would lose all sense of what was going on around him.

Klantio sat on his floor, staring thoughtfully at the two inverted-Vs on ovals. Janeway had called  
these devices communicators, a way for crewmembers to talk amongst themselves and with the ship at large.

For a device that served such a simple purpose, it was incredibly complicated, far more complicated than anything the Minatians had.

On a broader level, that described the starship _Voyager_ itself. On the outside, the tiny ship looked unimpressive and far from dangerous or intricate. And yet inside, the ship was far from effortless to comprehend. Klantio knew it was a worthy prize.

Standing up, Klantio ended up kicking the two communicators across his room. They were not  
impeded by furniture or any other barriers, and hit the wall with a tinny clank. The Minatian warrior walked across his room to the only piece of furniture there-a wardrobe. He slid out of his robe and hung it up inside.

His body was covered in scales and scars. He was proud of every single scar he had received, but  
the freshest had been the most rewarding to receive. The long scar started at the middle of his stomach and worked its way up the middle of his chest to just below his collarbone. The impossibly straight white line had been received from Klantio's sister in a battle over their father's body. His sister had joined their father on the bier that night.

Klantio's hand went down to scratch an itch on his left arm and stopped at his elbow. That was the injury that reminded him daily of why he was out in the middle of nowhere with the ship called_ Voyager_. Had it not been for that battle, he would still have his command. Had they come out of the starfield where they should have, Borg cubes would not have surrounded them…

Klantio shook his head, banishing the memory to where it came. No, he would not worry about that battle now. He would think about _Voyager_ and how he would get it back to Minas.

"It would help," he mused out loud, "if Councilor Sinten would answer my messages."

Klantio had been trying to make the council understand that if they could capture this Federation  
ship, and find others like it, the Minatians would once again be a force to be reckoned with throughout the galaxy. But who wanted to listen to a captain who had once been a general?

Sighing, Klantio went over to the pile of blankets on his floor and lay down. The walls and ceiling of his quarters were painfully bare. The ex-general had made the decision, at the time of his demotion, that he would not have anything on his walls or in his life that reminded him of his formerly glorious days. But he could now build up more glory-with _Voyager_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Voyager _crew. The Minatians, however, belong to me.

Rating: PG, sure.

JetC factor: About a 5; it's not too bad.

Dedication: To my mother, who supports my writing habit.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 4**

Naomi sat on a bin in cargo bay one, looking around hesitantly. She didn't know who the aliens were that had taken over the ship, but she was afraid that if they saw her moving, they would get her. She saw her mother, Samantha, talking to another crewman who was claustrophobic. Naomi needed to talk to someone.

Getting up slowly, the young child ran to hide behind a pile of boxes. She looked around the corners, making sure that no one had seen her. The rest of the crew was too busy to notice one little girl playing hide-and-seek around some boxes. When she was certain that she had gone unnoticed, she darted a little farther across the floor to where some of the senior officers were sitting.

Seven of Nine was staring at a panel on the wall just beyond the force field. Naomi walked up  
quietly, smiling at Tom Paris when he gave her a questioning look. Seven didn't notice her six-year-old observer.

"Seven, what are you doing?"

The Borg woman's body tensed and she snapped her head around in the direction of the voice.  
Seeing it was just Naomi, Seven's body relaxed, but the frown remained on her face.

"Naomi Wildman, you startled me. Make your presence known before you begin speaking to  
someone."

"I'm sorry, Seven," Naomi apologized, staring down at the floor. "I just wanted to know why you  
were staring at the wall."

Seven looked around her, trying to gauge the distance of the Minatian guards. Putting an arm  
around Naomi's small shoulders, Seven pulled the young child close to her.

"I am trying to find a way to get to the panel so that we may access controls for the rest of the ship."

Naomi's brow furrowed, pushing the ridges on her forehead closer together. "You're trying to  
escape? But I thought Tuvok said…"

"Lieutenant Tuvok is not acting very logically," Seven said even more quietly.

Naomi nodded even if she didn't really understand. "Can I help?" she asked genuinely.

Seven shook her head. "I'm afraid that you cannot. Go back to your mother, Naomi. I will tell you when I require your assistance."

Naomi frowned but made her way back across the cargo bay floor.

Janeway was curled up on her bed, reading a book she'd had replicated to help her unwind.  
Holonovels were good, but sometimes she needed to use her imagination. Breakfast at Tiffany's was an Earth classic that she had never been able to get over.

The words sat on the page, not keeping the captain's attention the way they so often did. Instead,  
her mind floated towards the Sickbay. Chakotay's upper brain functions were slowly coming back to him, but he had yet to regain consciousness. The Doctor still didn't know what was going on with the commander's brain. But each day, even if there was no progress, Janeway kept hope that he would recover. She tried to pass on this hope to the crew, especially the Maquis members. Even after five years, some of them still believed that without Chakotay's presence they would be ill represented on the ship.

Her door beeped and she sighed. "Enter."

It opened and Tuvok walked in. Janeway smiled at her chief of security and set down her book.

"What can I do for you, Tuvok?"

"Captain, I do not wish to overstep my bounds, but I have something to discuss with you regarding who will be taking over Commander Chakotay's position."

Janeway was startled. It was not like Tuvok to inquire about this sort of thing. "Why do you ask,  
Tuvok?"

"Captain, Commander Chakotay has been in his coma for four months now. Under the  
circumstances, someone should be appointed to the position of First Officer. Logically, should anything happen to you, someone would be needed to take over."

Janeway smiled a bit. "And do you have anyone in mind who could logically fill this position?"

"No, Captain. I felt that you should make that decision."

Janeway's smile widened a bit. "Lieutenant Tuvok, under the circumstances, I will appoint you as  
acting First Officer of this ship until such time as Commander Chakotay regains health."

"Very good, Captain," Tuvok stated.

"If that's all, Lieutenant, then you are dismissed."

Tuvok nodded and left her room.

Janeway sighed. She hoped this was only a temporary reassignment.

The chair was cold against Janeway's bare arms. She tried to move, but the restraints would not let her breathe without tightening. She felt like she was being given an unfriendly hug by a boa constrictor.

The room was small. It barely had enough space in it for the chair she was strapped to. Somehow, the Minatians had managed to fit several machines and a tray full of surgical instruments in there as well. The odd decorum did not make the room seem any smaller, but she knew there couldn't be more than ten paces from one corner to the other.

The machines were what frightened Janeway the most. One consisted of a single grey pole with a  
long arm that tapered off to a needle. Another had the same single pole but it branched off into two arms that held paddles. The rest of the machines were complicated and ornate; Janeway couldn't even begin to guess at their function.

The single door finally opened and Klantio walked in. He was now garbed in a loose black robe with a fur belt around his waist. His grin could only be described as evil and Janeway felt her stomach begin to knot.

"And now, Captain Janeway, I have some questions for you to answer," Klantio said, the grin still sitting on his face. He began to move towards her slowly and as he passed the paddle-machine, it turned itself on, the two arms coming to hover over Janeway's head.

She closed her eyes and hoped to whatever was out there that she didn't die…

Minutes, hours or days later, Janeway was thrown roughly into the cell the Minatians had set aside for her. The floor was just as unyielding to her weight this time as it had been the first time she had made contact with it. She waited until Juntero had left before she sat up slowly. Her arm was sore, badly bruised, and the rest of her body was stiff. They had been relentless. The questions…all those questions…she shook her head. No, she would not think of that. She would plan a way to get out and back to her ship.

The cell next to her was still empty. She had not seen Commander Chakotay in what felt like  
forever, but what could have only been two days. Klantio had come to see her during one of the…sessions, but he had not answered questions about her first officer. She touched her face gingerly. Klantio enjoyed hitting her, and the assaults usually came when she asked about her first officer. She prayed to Chakotay's gods that he was all right.

She heard movement in the hall outside her cell and forced herself to stand and look out the door.

Two of the guards were carrying a third form between them, dragging its feet across the floor. They walked past her cell and stopped at the next one for a moment.

"Chakotay." She breathed more than said his name. But the two guards moved on, continuing to  
drag the form away.

She sighed. No, that had not been her friend. They would not let her see him so soon, not until  
someone had broken. She had not, she doubted Chakotay would…

The crew. Janeway mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten about her crew. They were all on  
_Voyager_, huddled in cargo bay one. Had they told the Minatians what they wanted to know? Had the Minatians beat them when they didn't like the answers? How was young Naomi holding up under the pressure? Had Seven gotten killed for being disobedient?

_Some captain you are, Kathryn. You'd forgotten about your crew. Focusing on your own problems and the problems of Chakotay. The rest of the crew is just as important._

Something rang hollow in that last statement but Janeway only continued to mentally reprimand  
herself for being irresponsible. And then she began to plot a way to free herself and find Chakotay.

Chakotay lay very still, listening to the voices around him. They were muffled, but clearly angry.  
Klantio was arguing with someone, most likely about Voyager's first officer. He had barely been touched since the captain and he had been separated. They had beaten him once or twice when he had overstepped the bounds a prisoner should stand in, but they had asked him no questions.

_What are they doing to you, Kathryn?_ he asked the spirits. _Why had they chosen to leave him alone? What did they have planned?_

The voices around him became less muffled and then Klantio entered the room. Chakotay did not  
understand why he was being held in such posh accommodations. He had a bed, a couch, and a refresher-all the comforts of home. What were the Minatians up to?

"Where are we going?" Chakotay asked when Klantio grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit up.

The Minatian gave no answer as he dragged the Native American out of his "cell." Two other guards met up with them and took Chakotay from their leader's hands. Chakotay did not fight them, although he was more than a little terrified as to where this was leading.

They walked through what seemed to be miles of corridor. Just as they turned one corner,  
something hit Chakotay hard on the back of his head. He was out for only a few seconds, and then he felt the guards dragging him across the floor. Rather than get hit again, he lay limp in their arms as they moved. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. _Starfleet red_, he thought. _Kathryn…_

The guards paused for a moment outside of a cell. Were they moving him? He opened an eye to  
look back from where he had just been. He could just barely make out a frame in the dim lighting. The captain. The guards began to move again and Chakotay continued to lie limp in their arms.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Chakotay was thrown onto a hard, cold sheet of metal.

He opened his eyes gradually, and almost jumped when he saw Klantio's face mere centimeters from his own.

"The commander is awake," the alien stated flatly. Another alien, very dissimilar to Klantio, stood on the other side of Chakotay. Although he had the same smooth, hairless face, he was much rounder and shorter than the Minatian war-leader. His skin was pocked with scars and freckles and his nose was longer than Klantio's. "See what he has to say."

Klantio left and the remaining Minatian, who Chakotay assumed was the doctor, observed the  
human for a moment. He walked away from the bed even as he began talking.

"Good morning, Commander Chakotay," he said, almost cheerfully. "I am Doctor Rinyht. I asked specifically that you remain undamaged."

"What do you want from me?" Chakotay asked, trying to sit up but finding he could not.

Rinyht chuckled. "Do not try and move, Commander. You have been restrained with binders at  
your ankles and wrists; you aren't going anywhere." He chuckled again. "What do I want from you? I want what Klantio wants-information about your home world."

"I assure you that Captain Janeway has told him everything he needs to know."

"Your Captain has constructed a fantastical tale about tetryon beams and Alpha Quadrants. We  
want the truth, Commander, not stories for children."

"That is the truth," the commander said. "Why would she put up with whatever you're doing to her if it wasn't the truth?"

"Your captain is a strong woman; it will take us a little while longer to break her."

_Of course she's strong; she is Captain Kathryn Janeway. Starfleet does not produce weaklings for captains._

"I will only tell you what she has; you won't get any new information out of me."

"Oh, I think I will," Rinyht said as he approached the bed again. In his hands he carried a long  
needle. "This, Commander, will get me that new information."

"A truth serum?" the Maquis man asked.

"Oh, nothing so primitive. This will give me access to your memories. You will get a dose of this  
until I have learned what I need to. Settle in, Commander; this might take awhile."

Chakotay tried not to cringe as the needle pierced his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See the first four chapters

**Resurrection  
Chapter 5**

B'Elanna was pacing the floor of cargo bay one, and it was making everyone around her nervous.  
She would walk the length of five barrels, pivot, and return to where she started. The ridges on her head were crunched tightly together as she thought. The crew had been trapped in this room for seventy-two hours, and there was no sign of their containment ending. Everyone was starting to get restless.

"Lieutenant Torres," said the low, Vulcan voice from across the bay. "If you do not sit down, I am afraid I will have to restrain you."

"How can you just sit there, Tuvok?" she said in a harsh whisper. She had just finished her tenth  
circuit and was standing near the Vulcan security officer. "We have to figure out a way to get out of here and take back the ship."

"May I remind you, Lieutenant, that we are severely out numbered and any coup attempt on our  
part would not last very long."

"Give her a break, Tuvok," Tom said from his resting spot. "She's just antsy like the rest of us." He paused. "Well, except you."

"Tom, I am not antsy. I just don't understand why we are sitting around on our butts when we  
should be concerned with getting our lives back together." _Voyager's_ Chief of Engineering continued to pace the length of the barrels that were scattered about the cargo bay.

"We have to assume that if Chakotay and the captain could have rescued us by now, they would  
have. That means they are either being tortured as Seven said or…" Harry's words trailed off. "So I think that means we're stuck trying to figure out how to get this ship back."

"Thank you, Ensign, for that succinct if unnecessary reiteration of our situation."

"I'm just thinking out loud, Tuvok." Harry slid down a barrel and sat on the ground. "What's the  
Doctor's status?"

Tom shook his head. "Not good. When I went in there to get the tricorder to help Seven, the  
Minatians were picking apart his mobile-emitter. The Doc was nowhere to be found."

"Well, scratch that idea. I was thinking maybe he could help."

Captain?" The voice of Tom Paris broke through the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, Lieutenant Paris," Janeway asked without turning around.

"Captain, the rest of the crew and I…we have an idea." Tom paused then, anticipating some sort of verbal response. Instead, Janeway just nodded.

Tom looked around the group and when they all shrugged, he continued.

"B'Elanna and I were going through the communication logs and we found a message that Klantio must have sent. We can trace it to where it was received." The captain remained silent. "Captain, we can get a cure for the commander."

Janeway looked over her right shoulder, making eye contact with the resident Vulcan. No words  
were exchanged; Tuvok didn't even so much as blink while they looked at each other. The rest of the crew present fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats, staring at the chair normally reserved for Commander Chakotay.

The captain finished her turn and looked out over her senior staff. The strain of missing one of their key members was starting to wear on them. B'Elanna and Tom had started sitting across from each other at meetings, Neelix always looked tired, and Seven no longer made eye contact with anyone. The only person not showing any strain was Tuvok but…well, he was Tuvok.

"Lieutenant Paris, that is a noble idea but I seriously doubt that _Voyager_…"

Tom interrupted, no fear of being reprimanded coming to his mind. "Captain, I know that there are a lot of them and only one of us, but if we can talk to the Council…" he paused, collecting his thoughts."All I'm saying is that they're probably more reasonable than Klantio was."

Janeway looked at her current First Officer again, knowing Tuvok would talk her out of agreeing if it were a truly hopeless cause. She took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Paris, trace the retrieval point. But don't tell any of the crew." She looked at Seven and B'Elanna. "I want you two to figure out a way to stop those weapons if they attack us again. Harry, help Tom trace the call and Neelix, keep the crew going along." She looked at all of them as they tried not to smile. "Dismissed."

All of the crewmembers filed out of the room and onto the Bridge except Tuvok who was standing behind his chair. Janeway walked over to him, tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

"This isn't an incredibly illogical idea, is it Tuvok?" she asked, her voice concerned, but still hopeful.

Tuvok shook his head. "It is the most logical course of action, given the situation."

Janeway smiled. "Thank you, Tuvok. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

He opened his eyes slowly, and groaned as the pain took over.

A heartbeat later, Rinyht was at his side, frowning a bit. "You are a resilient species, Commander; you told me nothing I didn't know already."

"I told you," Chakotay coughed out. "The Captain has been telling you the truth. I know nothing  
more than she does."

"Hrrmph," the doctor said, moving out of Chakotay's line of sight.

Chakotay sighed. His head was pounding; it was probably a side effect from the memory serum that had been injected into him. Ironically, he couldn't remember anything that had happened after the needle had entered the skin of his neck. His body was sore, but he couldn't be certain that wasn't just another side effect.

The doctor came back into view, with another needle. "Let's see if this makes you talk a bit more,  
Commander."

The needle entered the base of his neck again. Immediately, images began to flood Chakotay's  
mind. He saw the Caretaker's array, his Maquis ship, and the Ocompan home world. The bridge of _Voyager_ floated before him as he saw Tom, Harry and Tuvok standing at their respective locations.

He saw New Earth and Kathryn's bathtub. He remembered that smile on her face vividly. He liked that smile very much. He hoped to see it again someday.

"Now, Commander. Show me where you come from."

Without bidding, Chakotay's own home came to mind. His father and mother smiling at him when he was younger. Those had been good times.

"No, no…later than this. Show me how you arrived in our space."

The past five years began to unravel before Chakotay's eyes. Seska, Riley, the demon planet, the  
Borg-all of it lying there, open to his remembrance and interpretations. He startled even himself with a memory long forgotten of he and B'Elanna sitting in his quarters, talking quietly about their days in Starfleet, trying to piece together the protocols they had forgotten over the years. Chakotay had remembered B'Elanna teasing him; he had actual command experience, unlike the half-Klingon drop out. There was no excuse for his forgetting the rules.

The memories stopped just as suddenly as they had started. Chakotay felt his head throbbing,  
much more painfully than before. The doctor's voice was muffled and Chakotay had to force himself to listen.

"You are not doing yourself or your crew any good, Commander Chakotay. And you certainly aren't helping your captain any. But we can play this game if you want. I will learn what I want to from you. Or from her. It makes little difference to me."

She heard the board flying through the air only a second before it made contact with the small of her back. Janeway was on the floor, sprawled out on her stomach. She felt tears coming to her eyes but refused to allow them to flow. She would not let Klantio know that he had caused her pain. She would be strong. For her crew and for herself.

She was picked up roughly and thrown into The Chair. She felt the metal straps on her wrists,  
ankles and waist. If the latter strap hadn't been there, Janeway wasn't certain she would be able to stay sitting. She heard the terribly familiar sound of a generator powering up only seconds before Juntero's voice broke through. She forced herself to open her eyes.

"You are lying to us, human. If you do not tell us what we want to know, you will be tortured again."

"I have told you everything I can, everything I know. There is nothing else to tell," she added  
hoarsely.

The electricity began to coarse through her body then. It was almost a pleasurable experience,  
except that there was so much of it. Janeway felt a tear escape her eye and begin to roll down her cheek. She could not wipe it away but she did not wish to. She would deny that they were hurting her as long as she could.

The planet was murky and brown on the view screen. The Bridge crew was silent as they looked  
out into space. This planet, the Minatian homeworld, was surrounded by the rounded-off cube ships.

Janeway took a quick count, judging what, if any, resistance there would be.

She had stopped counting at thirty.

"Captain, there's a great deal of technology on the planet's surface," Tuvok said, and everyone  
released the collective breath they were holding.

"We're being hailed," Harry countered from Ops.  
"On screen," Janeway said.

Instantly, a tall Minatian appeared, filling the screen. His smooth head had blotches all over-reds,  
blues and blacks. His triangular eyes were orange and his lips were a pale grey that reminded most of the crew of death.

"I am Councilor Sinten of the Minatian High Council. Identify yourselves."

Janeway smiled. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship _Voyager_."

"_Voyager_? Yes, your name is familiar."

Janeway was confused. "We were attacked by one of your warriors, a man named Klantio…"

Sinten sighed. "Then I must apologize. Klantio was not sanctioned to attack anyone; he was under probation."

The Bridge crew looked around at each other. Janeway looked over her right shoulder to Tuvok and he nodded slightly.

"Councilor, I have a very sick crew man. His illness is a result of a drug he was injected with while on Klantio's ship. We were wondering if you might have a cure."

Sinten nodded and smiled. "We'll send a diplomatic team over in an hour with a doctor."

"Thank you, Councilor," Janeway said sincerely.

The view screen went blank and Janeway turned to Tuvok.

"Send a security team down to the shuttle bay. I'll meet you down there."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Paramount, God...how far apart are they?  
Rating: PG, why not?

**Resurrection  
Chapter 6**

Janeway was walking briskly away from Sickbay, trying very hard not to smile. Even though  
_Voyager_ was the same as she had been since they left dry dock on _DS9_, Janeway couldn't help but think the walls were a little brighter, more inviting. Soon, with the help of the Minatian  
diplomats, she would have her first officer back on duty. Too many months had passed since they had first been attacked, and the crew needed Chakotay back on the job.

A scratchy, unclear noise came from Janeway's communicator. Frowning, she tapped the  
object lightly, slowly down her fast gait.

"Janeway here, please repeat."

The voice came across a bit clearer the second time, but Janeway instantly wished she  
couldn't hear what was being said.

"Captain...attack...out numbered...sealed off..." The transmission went dead.

Janeway tapped her communicator again, even as she began to turn around and head back  
towards the turbolift she had just passed. "Bridge, this is the captain; can you tell me what the  
hell is going on?"

"Phasers fired in the transporter room, Captain. Two injuries, one fatality. Commander Tuvok has the area sealed off." Harry sounded surprisingly calm given the situation. He had grown  
up a lot in the past six years.

Janeway was about to demand a security team when Tom's voice broke into the conversation.

"Captain, the ships outside are on the move."

"Which way are they moving, Mr. Paris?" she asked.

"Towards us, ma'am."

Janeway sighed. "I'm on my way."

Harry and Seven stood next to one set of barrels, ostensibly examining them for leaks. In  
reality, Seven was trying to break into one of the wall panels so that she could reroute power from the force field to another system on the ship. Harry was standing guard.

"How's it going?" he asked her for the eleventh time.

She sighed. "Ensign Kim, I suggest you remain silent until such time as I have told you I  
have made progress. Please remain alert to the Minatian troops."

"Uh, yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly and felt his face turn red.

She worked in silence for a few moments longer before she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
Looking up, she saw a look of panic on Harry's face. She closed the console quickly and stood up.

"What's going on over here?" the guard asked.

"I had a…leg cramp," Seven lied. "Ensign Kim was assisting me in relieving the stress."

"Come out from behind there," the guard ordered, shoving them towards the center of the  
cargo bay. Seven stumbled, whether to keep up with the leg cramp story or from the force of the  
guard, Harry wasn't sure.

"Any luck?" B'Elanna asked when the guards were out of earshot.

Seven shook her head a little bit. "I was unable to access the force field controls. The  
Minatians have encoded them somehow. They have become more advanced technologically since the Borg encountered them."

"Great," Paris grumbled. "She's the only authority we have on these guys, and her  
information's out of date."

"Do not give up all hope, Mr. Paris. Something will present itself," Tuvok said.

"Tuvok, would you stop saying that?" B'Elanna snapped. "I can't believe you, with all your Vulcan logic, can just chant "something will present itself" like a mantra!"

Tom put his hands on her shoulders. "B'Elanna, you're not helping any-fighting with Tuvok  
won't get us out of here any quicker."

"I'm going stir crazy," she replied, her voice a harsh whisper. "He's the senior officer  
here and he's just sitting there, doing nothing." Her voice got even lower. "I have as much faith  
in the captain as the next person but if she's dead…" she swallowed. "If she's dead, we have to do  
this on our own."

Tom wrapped her in a hug that she initially resisted. "We'll get the force field down,

B'Elanna." He smiled. "Go talk with Seven; see if you two can come up with something together."

B'Elanna nodded and made her way towards the Borg woman.

Janeway ran a hand through her hair. It was a painful thing to do, but the dirty tresses  
were falling into her eyes constantly. Her arms were so sore; the joints were tight and bruised.  
How long had it been? More than a week, but less than a month. Another strand of hair fell into  
her eyes and she sighed, tucking it behind her ear.

She stared at the gruel in front of her. The Minatians did have enough courtesy to feed  
her, which she greatly appreciated. And Klantio had informed her that her crew was still alive,  
her ship still intact. But she received no information on her first officer. Was this their  
mental torture-denying her the knowledge of his condition? If he was dead...no, she still had the  
rest of the crew to think of.

She ate the gruel quickly so as not to taste it. Leola root stew would be highly  
received after eating this concoction. It had the consistency of rubber cement, the color of  
Klingon Bloodwine, and smelled an awful lot like a barn. Very unpleasant, but it was keeping her alive.

She examined her new cell. This one was smaller than the one she had been held in for so  
long. Its three walls were rough, unfinished, and coarse to the touch. The fourth wall was  
actually a series of thick, metal bars. Janeway was reminded of the ancient Earth jails she had  
seen in pictures.

The low ceiling made it difficult to stand, even for someone of her short stature. And so  
the captain spent a great deal of time sitting or lying down, and thinking. Doing too much  
thinking. Or not enough thinking, depending on how you looked at it. She still had no way, not  
even a plan, of escape.

She had learned a few things about where she was being held. First, she was on a ship.  
She had deducted this from the dull throbbing noise the walls and floor made constantly. Tuvok  
would have told her another possibility was seismic activity on a planet. But she had ruled out  
the possibility of being on a planet because she had been studying the layout of her prison every  
time she was taken out of it.

The corridors were short, with many intersecting parts. Every time she was taken  
for...questioning, she was brought a different way. Of course, all the paths looked identical.  
But Janeway had been paying careful attention to right and left turns. Sometimes, they would make only one turn before she was thrown into another chamber, and other times they would walk for at least twenty minutes before she was given the same treatment. Whether this was because of room availability or a Minatian attempt to disorient her, she had yet to determine.

But none of this did her much good because she was still without a means to escape. Even  
if she could break free of her cell, she had no idea where Chakotay was or where the Minatian  
equivalent of the "Bridge" was. She wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that their only hope  
was the crew on Voyager but it was getting to that point.

Janeway looked out the view port again and felt her stomach sink. Harry had identified  
over fifty Minatian ships that had their weapons pointed at the lone Federation craft. This was  
not going to be pleasant.

She put both hands on the back of Tom's chair and then spoke over her left shoulder. "Hail  
the Councilor."

Harry nodded and pushed a few buttons on his console. The console beeped back angrily at  
him. "No response, Captain."

"They're charging weapons," Ensign Ayala said from tactical.

"I'd say that was a response," Tom voiced, trying to be witty. The comment fell on deaf  
ears and he went back to his job at piloting.

Everyone looked towards the captain. She walked over to her chair slowly and set herself  
down in it. When she finally realized that everyone was waiting on her command, she spoke.

"Raise shields!"

"Should I get us out of here, Captain?" Tom asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

Janeway shook her head. "We are going to get a cure for Commander Chakotay one way or  
another. I didn't want to beat it out of them, but I will if it's necessary."

Tom grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Chakotay opened his eyes. Or at least he thought he had opened his eyes. Voyager's first  
officer couldn't see anything except black with specks of light at random. It was more than a tad  
disconcerting.

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice that had no visible source. The specks of light  
disappeared. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't see," Chakotay said, his voice very hoarse. "What have you done to me?"

"Can't see? That's not supposed to happen." Chakotay heard nothing for a few moments and  
then a loud beeping assaulted his ears. He flinched. "I should have run more tests," Rinyht said,  
his voice almost sad.

"What have you done to me?" Chakotay asked again.

"The drug is affecting your physiology in a way I hadn't expected."

"What the hell does that mean?" Chakotay's voice sounded more than a tad angry.

Rinyht signed. "The synapses in your brain are degrading; it's only a matter of time  
before you're completely brain dead."

Chakotay cursed in his native language softly, one of the few words he had learned as a  
child. "You can't stop it?"

The doctor purred. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"I can't," Chakotay said, exasperated. "What you want to know isn't the truth."

"Then what is the truth, Commander?"

Chakotay snapped. "I've been telling the truth," he shouted and then felt warmth on his  
skin, presumably from the lights. The doctor must have jumped back at his outburst.

"You're signing your own death warrant, Commander, and your crew's." The doctor paused and  
Chakotay could hear the grin in his voice. "Don't forget the captain; your signature is on hers as  
well."

"You son of a..." Chakotay felt the needle enter his skin right before he lost  
consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Paramount, God...how far apart are they?  
Rating: PG, why not?

**Resurrection  
Chapter 7**

Klantio rubbed at the scab underneath his left eye. This would prove to be a glorious  
scar. He only wished he hadn't inflicted it upon himself. He made a mental note to get the  
lighting in his room fixed.

Sitting down on the floor, he gathered up the doctor's reports. Neither of the Starfleet  
officers were talking. Klantio had contemplated going over to Voyager and taking one of the other senior staff members for interrogation but he had a strong feeling the results would be similar.

These humans were a stubborn and resilient species.  
Getting up off the floor with some difficulty, Klantio made his way out into the corridor  
and to the bridge of his own ship. It wasn't as impressive as the bridge of the Federation vessel.  
His captain's chair was situated in the center of the back wall, which was only five paces from the small viewscreen. His weapon's officer sat directly to his right, facing the wall, and his  
navigator had a similar position on the left side of the captain's chair.

"Did you contact the councilor?" Klantio asked one of his bridge officers, a solider who  
had to have plating installed on his left shoulder because so much of it had gone missing. He  
looked very much like a Borg.

"Sir, the councilor's secretary refused to speak to me. I told him your call was very  
important but..."

Klantio wanted to smack the bridge officer. Of course, it wasn't the soldier's fault the  
councilor wouldn't speak to him, but Klantio couldn't very well hit the councilor. He reigned in  
his anger and sighed.

"Keep trying, solider. Tell them anything you think will get their attention."

Klantio sat down in his chair and stared at the blank view screen. He could have been  
doing this wallowing in his quarters, but this felt better. If the whole crew saw that their  
leader was unhappy, maybe they would work harder at getting him back into the good graces of the Council. Besides, his presence would ensure that the crew would not slack or otherwise not work to their highest ability.

His mind began to focus once again on the two very difficult humans he was holding captive.  
How was he going to get them to talk?

Maybe a little emotional persuasion... He let the thought trail off. Smiling, he stood up  
and walked off the bridge.

"Mr. Vulcan," Neelix said cheerfully, sliding up next to Voyager's chief of security. "I  
know you have more experience when it comes to these sorts of situations and I should concede to your decision..."

"That would be the most logical course of action," Tuvok replied as he concentrated on his  
index fingers.

"Yes but...I mean," Neelix dropped his voice. "Should we be trying to escape?"

Tuvok sighed. "Mr. Neelix, we are out gunned and trapped behind a level ten force field;  
any attempt to escape would be met with greater resistance than we could withstand."

Neelix opened his mouth to speak but shook his head slowly instead. "Very good, Mr.  
Vulcan." Smiling, Neelix made his way across the cargo bay to where the rest of the senior staff  
sat. "He's not going to cooperate."

B'Elanna growled low in her throat. "That's just wonderful." She turned to the other  
three members of the group. "So we're in this alone."

"Well, us and the rest of the crew," Tom reminded her.

B'Elanna nodded. "After we coordinate the plan, we'll let them know." She sighed.  
"Anyone have any idea about a plan yet?"

"Once we have a plan," Seven broke in, "if it requires one of us getting beyond the force  
field, I can achieve that."

"How? Did you and Harry figure out how to get the force field down?" Tom asked.

"No, but my Borg implants can be modified so that I can penetrate the field. That is how  
Captain Janeway and I escaped Arturis."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" B'Elanna asked, biting back her anger.

Seven frowned. "As more of my human biology asserts itself, my Borg memory nodules stop  
working."

"You forgot," Harry summarized.

"That is correct."

"Well, at least we have something to work with," Tom said with forced cheerfulness. "Now,  
how do we get there?"

Tuvok peeked over the edge of the transporter console and sat back down quickly. The  
Minatians were crouched behind the transporter pad, trying to hide their large frames behind a foot of metal. Three of the six who had arrived on the ship were now dead. Tuvok's casualty rate was a little better-only two of his six security team members had been injured.

A familiar voice spoke from the other side of the control console. "Lieutenant Tuvok, this  
is pointless. Would you please just surrender? You're clearly outnumbered."

"On the contrary, Klantio, the odds are even."

Klantio scoffed. "Your attempt at humor notwithstanding, Lieutenant, I meant our ships.  
There are fifty of us, and only one of you. Tell your captain to surrender."

"I doubt Captain Janeway would listen to that suggestion."

The Minatian sighed. "Have it your way."

The firefight began again.

Janeway blinked again slowly, trying desperately to stay awake. The torture had stopped  
for now, but her body still ached. Of course, if she ever allowed herself to sleep, some of the  
pain would probably subside.

But there was no time for that. She still had no idea where Chakotay was or how, exactly,  
she was going to go about rescuing him. He was, after all, much larger than she was.  
_Don't be so negative_, she reprimanded herself silently. _He might be fine, just detained._

That thought soon became a mantra for her. If she kept up the thought that her first officer was  
alive foremost in her mind, then she would keep working on a plan to free them both.  
Either the guards were unobservant or just didn't care, because she had managed to keep a  
spoon from one of her last meals. Slowly, she had been filing it down on the bars in an attempt to  
sharpen it. When she finally decided what her plan was, she would most likely need a weapon.  
She heard doors unlocking and tensed up. It wasn't time for a meal, and they'd been  
leaving her alone other than that. More torture? She hoped not. Her body was weak and tired.  
Another round of interrogation would not sit well.

The moments before the guards arrived at her cell were excruciating. She knew fighting  
would be useless, but she had to be ready anyway.

"Captain Janeway," Klantio said smoothly, "You and I are going for a little walk." He  
grabbed her by the wrists roughly and dragged her off the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming and disuse.

"You wanted to see your first officer, didn't you?" he asked casually.

She nodded but remained silent. Her mind was working furiously, trying to analyze  
Klantio's actions. Was she really going to see Chakotay? Probably not. But what purpose would  
there be in lulling her into security? It wasn't like she could fight back. Yet.

After walking for maybe five minutes, Janeway was brought into what looked like an  
observation room. Three of the walls were the same gray color as the rest of her prison and the  
fourth was most likely a two-way mirror. There was no furniture in the room she stood in, but the  
adjoining room had a large chair in the middle, reminiscent of dental chairs from the twentieth  
century.

As the lights came up in the other room, the lights in the room Janeway occupied were  
lowered. She couldn't see any doors, but three figures entered from somewhere, two of them  
dragging a fourth between them. The limp fourth form was thrown into the chair and strapped in.

"Chakotay," she whispered, feeling her throat tighten as a lump formed.

"Or what's left of him," Klantio added. "Unfortunately, our...medicines aren't very  
compatible with your human physiology."

"Are you saying that he's dying?" she asked, trying to swallow the lump.

"Yes."

She closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to hold back. "Can't you save him?"

Klantio smiled maliciously. "Will you tell us what we want to know?"

Janeway sighed. "What do you want to know? That man in there hasn't done anything..."

"Exactly. Neither of you has told me anything."

She wanted to scream. "What you want to know doesn't exist! There is no one coming to  
help us; you can't get to our home world." She turned back to the viewing window. The shortest  
Minatian walked over to Chakotay with a long needle and pierced the skin at the base of the first  
officer's neck. She flinched.

"I think you've seen enough." Klantio grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to turn her  
around.

"No," she said, twisting free of his grip. "Let me talk to him."

"Talk to him?" The Minatian's voice sounded stunned. "No, I don't think we can allow  
that. But now that you know that he's alive, maybe you'll be a bit more cooperative."

"Yes," she said softly, "maybe."

"Damn it," Tom swore, pulling his hand back. "I never realized how strong these seals  
are."

"Problems?" Harry asked from his guard post.

"The seals on these bins...they're airlocks. I though maybe I could pry them open."

"Ask B'Elanna," Harry said, smirking. "She's pretty tough."

Tom glared. "No thanks, I'll keep at it."

Harry chuckled and looked out over the cargo bay. He couldn't see Seven of Nine or  
B'Elanna, even though he knew where they should be. The bins did an excellent job of concealing their work. Most of the crew was huddled together in small groups, talking quietly. He saw Naomi curled up next to Samantha and frowned. He wondered how hard this must be on the little girl.

"Got it!" he heard from below. Glancing down, he saw Tom peeling back the lid with  
bloodied fingers. He looked inside and swore softly in a language Harry didn't recognize. "This  
isn't the one I wanted."

Harry sighed. After an hour of work, they'd opened the wrong bin. If they continued like  
this, the Minatians would notice. But it was obvious they couldn't rely on Tom's memory. So who would remember?

After helping Tom reseal the bin, Harry walked over to where Neelix was sitting. The  
Talaxian was trying to comfort a nervous Ensign Jackson. The young woman had a fear of prolonged containment and had been on the verge of hyperventilating for hours.

"Neelix, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Ensign Kim; what do you need?"

Harry dropped his voice. "Tom needs you to help him find something; do you know where the  
plastisteel is?" Neelix nodded, gave Ensign Jackson a reassuring pat on the shoulder and made his way over to where Tom was crouched. Harry started to follow but changed his path and made his way to the hidden women.

He tapped softly on one of the shorter bins and two heads whipped around to look at him,  
both bodies tensed for a fight.

"Take it easy," he said quietly, looking around before he ducked into their hiding space.

"Harry, Seven and I could have each killed you before we realized who you were. Be  
careful," B'Elanna warned.

"Sorry," he whispered. "How's it going?"

Seven held up a metal plate. "Lieutenant Torres and I have successfully removed the  
panel."

"Then we're on our way?" Harry asked hopefully.

B'Elanna frowned. "It's not as easy as that, Starfleet. We still have to figure out how  
to by-pass the electricity controls without turning off life support."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to go back and check on Tom and Neelix. Once of us will be over  
when we get everything set."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Paramount, God...how far apart are they?  
Rating: PG, why not?  
Dedication: For EndFEMANow, my former roommate.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 8**

Another volley rocked the Bridge and Janeway lurched forward. She wiped her eyes with back  
of her hand, which only made the stinging worse. 

"Report!"

"The shield modifications are holding, Captain," Seven of Nine said from above Janeway.

The Borg woman's voice still held that strangely calm quality that it had only lost once or twice.  
"Minor damage to decks nine and thirteen."

"Well, that's slightly encouraging," the captain mumbled underneath her breath. She hit a  
button on the center console. "B'Elanna, tell me you have some good news."

"I think so, Captain." B'Elanna was shouting over the din in Engineering and Janeway  
flinched. "I can modify the deflector to discharge several wide ion bursts. That should disable  
any ships with less than sixty percent shielding."

Another Minatian blast hit Voyager, forcing Tom to bring the ship back another two hundred  
kilometers.

"How many of those ships do we have, Seven?" Janeway asked, looking up at the Borg woman  
hopefully.

Seven's fingers flew over the console. A surprise blast shook the Bridge and she grabbed  
on to the console just before she went flying into the captain's lap. "About thirty ships fall  
under those specifications, Captain."

Janeway grinned. "I like those odds much better. What about the remaining ships,  
B'Elanna?"

She heard the half-Klingon woman sigh. "I'm still working on that, Captain..." There was a  
long pause. "Wait! I've got it!"

Janeway looked out at the Minatian ships closing in on them. "Quickly, Lieutenant  
Torres..."

"The warp core releases a negligible amount of theta radiation gas every ten minutes. If  
we could collect it, send it out in a tube..."

"And then hit it with a tachyon beam," Harry interrupted, "We should be able to blow up  
anything in the shouting distance."

"Which we will be in," Seven reminded them all dryly.

The Minatians sent a reminder of their own, as six different beams flew across the shields  
and sparks flew inside the Bridge.

"What the hell was that?" Janeway asked.

"I'm not sure, Captain," Harry said. "But whatever it is, we've now got a hole opening up  
in our shields near Sickbay."

Janeway's heart stopped for a handful of seconds. "I don't care where you pull the energy  
from, Ensign but you are to reinforce those shields now."

Harry nodded, afraid. "Yes, ma'am."

"What's going on with those shield modifications, Seven?"

Seven shook her head. "They are starting to weaken. If any more of those volleys are shot  
at us, we will lose the shields entirely."

Janeway gripped her armrests. "B'Elanna get me an ion wave, some theta radiation in a  
tube, and a tachyon beam. And I mean now."

Klantio bent down, his flat nose only a few centimeters from the square screen. He watched  
his female captive with great interest. She was stretched across the width of her cell, staring at  
the ceiling. She would shift her hands under her head every ten minutes or so, but other that  
those rare motions, she remained still.

He tapped his long, pointed finger on the screen and then turned to the underling that sat  
in the room with him.

"When was the last time the captain was fed?" he asked, smoothly.

The solider closed his eyes, and Klantio could see as the yellow orbs rolled back in his  
head. This Minatian had been chosen because of his memory; there was no need for a central data bank so long as he was alive.

"A guard last visited her cell at 1622. He brought with him a small tray."

Klantio smiled. He felt the skin on his face tighten as the scar tissue tried to  
accommodate the moving muscles underneath. With the index finger on his left hand, he began to make slow, half-circles of pressure on his left temple. He could feel where he was missing a small piece of skull and knew how little was between his flesh in that area and his brain.

The Minatian leader made a ninety-degree turn to his left and began an examining another  
screen. Voyager's first officer was being held onto a table by thick metal straps. As the  
commander had lost almost all voluntary muscle control, the straps were the only things keeping him from sliding to the floor.

"What's the commander's status?" he asked.

The non-descript solider called up his mental list again. "He's unconscious most of the  
time. The moments of lucidity are farther and farther apart."

Klantio nodded. "Inform the guards to move Chakotay to Janeway's cell."

"Sir?" Klantio's living computer was startled by the order.

"If she sees his condition is not improving, she may be a tad more cooperative in order to  
get his cure," Klantio explained.

The ship's memory nodded and walked out of the monitoring room. Klantio turned his eyes  
back to the commander's screen. Five minutes went by, and the return of his underling also showed two guards entering the surgical room. They unclamped the straps and dragged him off the table.

Klantio could see that Rinyht was not happy with the handling of his patient, but the doctor remained silent.

The guards and prisoner left the screen and Klantio waited patiently, settling his eyes  
back on Janeway's screen. She suddenly shifted to her knees, peering out into the hallway between the bars. As the guards came into view, Janeway pressed herself against the back wall, watching as they deposited her first officer on the floor. They closed the door behind them and were off screen again.

She waited for a few moments before she went over to him, and Klantio saw that she was  
speaking. He pressed a button on a panel and the camera zoomed in to only hold the faces of his  
two captives. The captain was crying.

Good.

Janeway heard footsteps in the corridor outside of her cell and froze. She had only been  
back for twenty minutes or so; what did they want her for? She felt her heart beat speed up and  
she hurried to hide her spoon-weapon.

Her two guards, Minatian males she had named Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum after the  
characters in Alice in Wonderland, stood before her cell, a very familiar third form between them.

They unlocked the door, unloaded their burden, and locked the door, leaving her cell again.  
She waited a handful of minutes just staring at the barely breathing form of her first  
officer. She was in shock-how long had it been since they were last together? A month, most  
likely. Yes, a month since the turbolift doors had closed, breaking their eye contact.

Slowly, she crawled over to his side and turned him over. His face was smudged with dirt,  
but Janeway could still make out the cuts and bruises on his face. The wounds had healed  
improperly and she knew infection was imminent.

"Chakotay," she said softly, touching his shoulder. She felt his body tense under her hand  
but his eyes did not open. "Chakotay, wake up. It's me, the captain." She stopped. "Chakotay,  
wake up. It's Kathryn. Open your eyes, please."

Naomi Wildman looked up from the "post" where Neelix had left her. She was supposed to be  
keeping an eye on the sleeping guard. She didn't understand why she had to watch a man who was sleeping. And snoring. The entire cargo bay could hear him. If he woke up, everyone would know.

Sliding off the bin she was sitting on, she tiptoed to another grouping of containers.

She'd been watching Tom and Harry search through them frantically, but she didn't know what they were looking for. Neelix had started to help after awhile, but he wasn't having any luck either.

Implementing a trick the Talaxian had taught her, the young girl placed her small hands on  
the container lid and pressed down. There was a slight hissing noise and the lid popped up. She  
looked around to make sure her guard was still asleep and then pushed the lid back.

Inside she found masks-triangular pieces of plastic connected by a tube to a small tank.  
Curious, Naomi picked one up but had to put it down when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Fearing her guard had woken up, the small child hid behind the bin and peered out a little.

"Ensign Paris," she said quietly when she identified the blonde officer.

Tom took a moment to find her and then smiled a little. "What is it, Naomi?"

"I found something," she said, gesturing towards the inside of her hiding space. "They're  
masks."

Tom's face lit up and he crouched down next to her, peering inside. "Naomi, you just saved  
the day."

"I did?" Naomi asked.

Tom nodded. "Yup. But I don't want you to tell anyone about what you've found. Put the  
lid back on, but don't close it all the way. I'll tell you when we need the masks, okay?"

Naomi nodded in return. "Okay, Ensign Paris."

Tom smiled. "Good job, kid"

Klantio placed his scarred hands on his hips and stared at his view screen. "I must speak  
with the councilor."

"Warrior," said the skinny Minatian on the other end, "the councilor does not want to speak  
to you. You are disgraced; you are unnecessary."

Klantio narrowed his triangular eyes to slits. The secretary knew nothing of disgrace. Klantio remembered that Huntil had only lasted a week at the military academy. He was forever  
'unnecessary.'

"I have a powerful ship now; I boarded it. It will serve the glory of the Minatian  
Empire."

Huntil stared and then raised an eyebrow. He wondered if Klantio was as stupid as he  
sounded. "A ship? I'm sure this ship has friends..."

"If we study _Voyager_, we will be ready for any attack. It would greatly benefit the  
councilor to see me."

The screen went blank. Klantio feared that the secretary had disconnected him and began a  
silent string of curses. He turned away from the view screen and then heard the ding of incoming  
communication.

A moment later, the Councilor appeared, looking quite frazzled and unamused. His orange  
triangular eyes were only partially open; his lips were a sickly grey color. His head bore many  
discolorations due to bruising and scarring. "A ship?"

"A warship, Councilor. More powerful than anything we have. We're on our way to you. The  
crew is still alive so they can teach our people how to build the ship."

The Councilor nodded, although the action was haphazard and lethargic. "Excellent job,  
warrior."

"I've got it," B'Elanna declared loudly but silenced herself quickly when Seven glared at  
her.

The Klingon woman's hands were covered in black and gray powder from inside the wall panel.  
Cargo Bay One was rarely maintenenced electronically so dust usually built up inside the walls.

"You've got twenty minutes before they realize what's happened."

Seven nodded. She looked over at the guards, three Minatian soldiers who were clearly  
bored out of their minds. After all, what kind of trouble can 150 people behind a level-ten  
forcefield get into?

Standing up slowly, Seven walked towards the doors of the cargo bay. There was a two-meter  
gap between the edge of the forcefield and the freedom of the corridor. The guards were to her  
left on the other side of the field. None were looking in her direction. Taking a deep breath,  
Seven stepped through the force field, shivering as the electricity touched her skin.  
She kept her eyes on the guards and walked quickly toward the doors. When she was a foot  
away, the doors opened and the air from the corridor came in. Her body tensed but the guards  
didn't look up. She hurried into the corridor.

A Minatian had just turned the corner and his eyes landed on her. She looked at him coldly  
and when he started to run towards her, she quickly turned into the next corridor. He followed  
shortly after and Seven grabbed his arm as soon as she saw it. Pushing it back toward his body,  
she was rewarded with a loud snap. He tried to scream, but Seven dealt him a solid blow to the  
head. He dropped to the floor.

"Thank you," she said to the unconscious and injured form after picking up his gun.  
Looking around again, she made her way to the turbolift.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Paramount, God...how far apart are they?  
Rating: PG, why not?  
Dedication: For all of use who have fallen in love with _Voyager_, even if they say she isn't real  
Trek.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 9**

Tuvok nearly sighed, but then checked the reaction. It was saying a great deal for Klantio  
if he was able to almost exasperate the Vulcan. Their firefight had been going on for over an  
hour, and neither party was any closer to winning or losing. Every time the ship shook from a  
Minatian volley, Tuvok was certain the other group would make a mistake.

So far, this had not been the case.

Taking a deep breath, Tuvok focused his thoughts on what was happening in the surrounding  
areas. He heard people running by in the corridor outside; he heard the ragged breathing of an  
injured Minatian soldier. But he pushed it all away and got control over his emotions again.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Lieutenant Tuvok?" Klantio asked the same question during  
every break in the battle. "We will accept your surrender gratefully."

"Surrender is illogical."

Standing up quickly, Tuvok leveled his phaser at the Minatian soldier and fired three  
shots-one to each shoulder and one to the abdomen. Klantio raised his phaser to fire, but after  
the third shot, the weapon hit the transporter pad with a resounding clank. One of the other  
soldiers seemed prepared to fire, but another Voyager crewmember shot the phaser out of his hand.

Klantio fell slowly to his knees, receiving no aid from his warriors. Weapons still  
raised, Tuvok and his security team came out from behind the console. Klantio looked up at the  
Vulcan and coughed.

"Nice shot."

"Would you like to be taken to Sickbay?" Tuvok asked, strangely polite.

Klantio shook his head and when he looked back at the Vulcan, his eyes were cloudier than  
before. "And have your imaginary doctor save my life? I will die here."

Tuvok nodded. "Take the rest of these soldiers to the Brig, Ensign."

One of the young men nodded and poked the Minatian with his gun as they left the  
transporter room.

Tuvok tapped his communicator. "Doctor, I have three wounded security members."

"I'm a little busy, Lieutenant Tuvok."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, even though the Doctor could not see him. "Very well, Doctor; I  
will have them brought down to you."

Tuvok received no answer from the Doctor and turned to the remaining security team member.  
"Stay here with the wounded; I will send someone to assist you."

Tuvok had been watching the senior staff with great interest over the last few weeks.  
Starfleet protocol would suggest that they listen to his advice and not do anything when it came to this invasion, but with people like Tom Paris in the group, that wasn't about to happen. Instead  
they were plotting a way to escape and reclaim the ship.

Their method was most illogical.

They had not bothered to ask his opinion on any of the matters they were undertaking. It  
was almost surprising, especially considering Seven of Nine, who often came to the Vulcan when she was confused about humans.

Neelix interrupted his musing when he stopped in front of the Vulcan, a huge bulge in his  
shirt. Taking a quick look around, the Talaxian stuck his hand under his shirt and pulled out a  
mask.

"For you, Mr. Vulcan."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "What is this for?"

Neelix lowered his voice. "For when Seven of Nine shuts off life support. You want to be  
able to breathe, don't you Lieutenant Tuvok?"

"While I can hold my breath for up to ten minutes, I will take the breathing mask. Just in  
case."

"Of course, Mr. Vulcan." Neelix smiled.

The crew was silent. They'd been sitting inside the cargo bay for ten minutes, breathing  
masks hidden, but easily accessible. They were all waiting for Seven of Nine to turn off the life  
support so their captors would be incapacitated and they could go about the business of rescuing  
the captain. The senior staff, in an effort to look less conspicuous, had mixed themselves in with  
the rest of the crew.

So far, it was working.

One of the Minatian soldiers coughed. A minute later, the other guard coughed and began  
complaining about how tired he was. His companion went off on a long string of what could only  
have been considered curses and then yawned.

For a brief moment, the intruder alarm blared. The two guards tried to get up, but the  
lack of oxygen in their lungs made it difficult. Slowly, the crew brought out their breathing  
masks and slipped them over their heads. The alarm had stopped almost before it began, but that  
was all they needed

B'Elanna, stationed next to her new-found favorite control panel, crossed two of the wires  
and was pleased when she heard the fizzling out of the force field surrounding them. She gave the thumbs up to Tom, who began to escort some of the security team towards the door.

"The weapon's locker at the end of this corridor should be unlocked," B'Elanna called,  
fogging up her breathing mask. 'Take out whatever is there and then provide back up for the  
unarmed until you reach the next locker."

"Let's move people; we have a captain to rescue!" Tom's voice sounded confident and  
reassuring, even if they odds were piled painfully high against the Voyager crew and they had no  
idea where the captain and commander were.

Janeway held tightly onto her armrests as the ship lurched again. The Minatians were not  
giving up. Smoke was coming from ops, tactical and even the console between her seat and  
Chakotay's seat. Voyager wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

"I've got it, Captain!" B'Elanna exclaimed over the com after what seemed to have been  
hours but was probably only five minutes. "Our tube of theta radiation is ready."

Janeway grinned. "Good. Prepare to fire it from torpedo bay one and let me know when it's  
there." The captain tilted her head back to look up at Seven of Nine. "Can you have that tachyon  
beam ready for me now, Seven?"

"Certainly, Captain."

Janeway's grin got broader. "Let's show these people who they're messing with."

The transporter room was empty except for two life forms, and only one of them was alive.  
Tuvok looked at the body of Klantio. He was uncertain of what to do with it. He supposed they  
should put it in a stasis chamber until the battle was over and then return it to the Minatians.  
Deciding that was the most logical course of action, he dragged the dead soldier to the transporter pad.

Stepping onto the dais, Tuvok punched in the site-to-site coordinates that would put  
Klantio in Voyager's morgue. The warrior slowly dematerialized and Tuvok tapped his combadge.

"Tuvok to the Doctor. Please confirm that the body of Klantio is in morgue bay one."

The Doctor let a sigh out of his holographic lungs. "Yes, Commander Tuvok, I have one dead  
Minatian in my morgue. Now if you don't let me go back to work, several _Voyager_ crew members are going to join him."

Tuvok nodded, although it was a useless gesture. "Tuvok out."

Making a mental note to send a clean up team down to the transporter bay, Tuvok left the  
room and started walking briskly towards a turbolift to get to the Bridge.

Seven of Nine looked around the Bridge. Four Minatian soldiers were hunched over their  
consoles or on the floor, phaser burns prominent on their backs. She pushed aside the one at the  
ops station, calling up the location, ship schematics and personnel report in a few seconds.  
Seeing that most of the crew had already begun to roam about the ship again, she activated  
the ship-wide com.

"Seven of Nine to Lieutenant Torres."

"What is it, Seven?" B'Elanna's voice sounded distant through the breathing mask.

"The Bridge is secure. Would you like me to restore life-support to the rest of the ship?"

"Yes, Seven, that would be a very good idea." B'Elanna's sarcasm was not lost on the Borg  
woman, but the Doctor's social lessons let Seven ignore the comment. "How many Minatians are there on the ship?"

Seven looked down at her screen again. "Fifty in all."

B'Elanna was quiet for a moment and Seven could hear the voice of Ensign Kim. "We've got  
thirty-six of them right now; I think we can handle the renegade twelve when they wake up. Please restore life support, Seven."

"Done."  
The computer's monotone rang clear throughout the ship. "Life support restored to all  
decks."

The turbolift doors opened and Seven swung around, phaser in hand. Instead of the Minatian  
soldier she had expected, Tom Paris walked in.

"Easy there, Seven. I'm here to get this ship pointed in the right direction. Any idea  
where the captain and Chakotay are?"

"I have not made any preliminary scans, but I would assume they would be at this location."  
The screen in front of Tom lit up to show one very large Minatian cruiser. Although he  
wasn't positive, the blonde officer thought it was the one that had first attacked them.

"That is a very good assumption, Seven. Computer, scan the Minatian ship for human life  
signs."

"There are two human life signs on board the Minatian ship."

"Good. Can you lock onto them with a transporter?"

"Negative."

Tom frowned. He hated it when the computer didn't cooperate. "Seven, do you know anything  
about the way these ships are set up; where the brig might be?"

Seven blinked slowly, trying to call to mind a fading Borg memory. Her fingers slid over  
the control panel as she recalled something, and Tom waited anxiously for her to speak.

"I have routed the asrometrich data on the Minatian ships to this console. I am calling up  
a map of the ship." In a few seconds, the ship on the screen was superimposed with a graph-like  
picture. The outline of the ship was blue, with all the rooms indicated by boxes of green. "The  
brig is in the lower left corner of the ship. What do you propose?"

Tom smiled. "Tom to Harry, where are you?"

"I'm on Deck Four by the transporter room. Why?"

"I'm sending a set of coordinates to the console there. I want you to try and beam  
everything within three meters of these coordinates into cargo bay one."

Harry's breathing disappeared and then came back when he reconnected to the com system from  
the transporter room. "Tom you're asking me to beam out a good portion of Minatian ship. Any  
reason why?"

"Seven assumes that's where the captain and Chakotay are."

"Assumes?" Even if Tom couldn't see his young friend, he knew Harry had both eyebrows  
raised in confusion.

"Just transport anything that isn't bolted down."

"No problem, Tom. I'll see what I can do."

Seven walked over to each of the Minatians she had shot, moving them away from the stations  
that would soon be occupied by Starfleet personnel. She had only killed one of the soldiers, and  
that had been by mistake. Her aim had been too high. She had felt rushed, panicky. Human.

Harry's voice broke into the silence of the Bridge. "I've got them, Tom. Chakotay's  
pretty beat up; I'm transporting them both to Sickbay now. You should probably get down there as soon as possible."

"On my way." Tom turned and grinned at the Borg woman. "You've got the Bridge until Tuvok  
gets up here. Just make sure they don't blow up the ship while I'm gone."

Seven nodded. "I will comply."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Voyager crew. The Minatians, however, belong to me.  
Rating: PG, sure.  
Dedication: To everyone who believes in JetC--we will always find our truth in fanfiction.

**Resurrection  
Chapter 10**

"Sickbay to the captain."

Janeway sighed. "Doctor, this had better be very important." Smoke from the console to her left  
was getting in her eyes.

"It is, Captain. My holomatrix is starting to degrade because of all the weapons fire on this section of the ship. Any more shots like the ones we've been receiving, and you'll all have to hope Mr. Paris has been paying attention."

"We'll do what we can, Doctor. If you feel that you're going to go off-line, transfer yourself to the holodeck until this is over. One of the other science officers will have to be used in your place."

"Understood, Captain."

Janeway tapped her combadge. "B'Elanna, tell me everything is set."

"We're all set here, Captain. The theta radiation is in torpedo bay one."

"And the modifications to the deflector?" she asked hopefully.

"Done, Captain."

Janeway smiled. "Good. Here's the plan. On my mark Harry, send out those ion waves. After the  
third wave B'Elanna, you're going to jettison the theta radiation. Tom, you'll move us as far away as we can be and still have Seven be able to hit the tube with a tachyon beam. We only get one shot at this, ladies and gentlemen. Are we ready?"

A chorus of "aye ma'ams" filled her ears and she smiled. She looked out her view screen and  
watched as the Minatian ships swarmed around them, pulling in so close that their engine wakes were shaking the ship. A collective breath was held on the Bridge as the lead ship got so close they could see inside its view ports.

"Engage."

Harry pressed a button on his console. The ship lurched and a blue oval came floating from  
underneath the ship. Three of the five closest ships stopped where they were. Another wave was sent out a split second later, and another followed in its course, knocking out twenty-seven more ships.

"B'Elanna, now!"

"Theta radiation away."

"Tom, get us out of here."

Tom pressed a button and the whole ship lurched again as it started to move backwards. Seven's  
eyes were alternately focused on the view screen and her console. Finally, she spoke.

"Stop us, Ensign Paris. As soon as I fire, you may move us backwards again."

The ship stopped and everyone heard the beep that Seven's console made as she released the  
tachyon beam. Tom's right hand fell hard on one part of his console and the ship began to move backwards again.

The crew watched as the blue tachyon beam made its way towards the tube of theta radiation.  
When they connected, a red ball began to expand in all directions, devouring any ship that got in its way. Tom moved the ship back even farther, but they still felt Voyager shudder from the explosion.

"Report," Janeway asked quietly.

Seven didn't respond right away. "Shields down to seventy-five percent, minor hull breaches on  
decks three, seven and ten."

"And the Minatians?"

Seven smiled. "Ninety percent of their ships are disabled or obliterated."

Janeway turned to Harry. "Hail the Councilor. Maybe he'll be a little more cooperative this time."

Janeway shook her head slowly, completely disbelieving. She was back on Voyager, in Sickbay.  
There were no Minatian soldiers surrounding her, no metal bars to confine her. Instead, she saw biobeds and her first officer. The off-white walls of her ship's Sickbay were more beautiful than her Da Vinci could ever had created at that moment. Even though outside she heard the scrambling of a crew under attack, she finally felt she could relax.

"Computer, activate…"

"He's off-line, Captain." Tom strode into the room, almost smiling, but very serious. "You'll have to deal with my mortal hands for now."

Janeway swung her legs off the biobed and padded across to where Chakotay lay. Tom approached her with a medical tricorder and she shooed him away with her rough, grime covered hand. "I'm fine, Tom. But Chakotay…he needs serious medical attention. Where's B'Elanna? We need the Doctor."

Tom nodded as he began to scan Chakotay with the cylindrical metal tricorder. "Labored breathing, minimal brain activity…" He snapped the tricorder closed and then walked to the side of the bed, activating the bio-clamps. "This'll keep him breathing until we have the Doctor back." Tom then turned to a still-fretting Janeway. "Captain, let me scan you."

She waved her hand at him again. "The ship is going to be under attack any minute, Tom. I can  
wait."

"Captain on the Bridge."

Janeway brushed a dirty strand of hair out of her eyes and threw a weary smile over to her left  
where her young ops officer stood. "Thank you, Ensign Kim. It's good to be back. What's our status?"

The half-Klingon woman from the other side of the Bridge made her answer light despite the  
situation. "They're shooting at us; we're shooting at them."

"Are we doing more damage to them then they are to us?" Janeway leaned heavily on the back of  
Tom's chair. She wanted this to be over so she could get some sleep.

"The damage exchange has been even, Captain," Tuvok's logical voice informed her. Janeway  
examined her security officer carefully. It had been a long time since she had seen him, and the only indication of the lapse was the beard he had started to grow during his confinement. There were no bags under his eyes; his body did not appear thinner or less fit.

"Well, we need to change those odds, now don't we? A week's worth of replicator rations to anyone who has a plan," Janeway said, her tone only partially humorous.

"While I will not need the extra rations, I do believe I have an idea, Captain," Tuvok said over the beeping of his console.

"Well, let's hear it, Tuvok." Janeway walked up the short flight of stairs to Tuvok's station stiffly  
and peered over his shoulder, leaning partially on him and partially on her ship.

"Ensign Kim's tactic for freeing you has weakened both the shields and structural integrity of that  
section. Several short bursts from the deflector should disable their ship."

Janeway grinned. "Let's do it." Walking toward her seat briskly, she patted the armrest of her first officer's chair as she sat in her own. Once this part was over, she knew she'd be spending a lot of time in Sickbay.

"The deflector's ready, Captain," B'Elanna said, startling everyone with the speed of her adjustment.

"Fire."

Three blue ovals of energy appeared from underneath the ship. The Bridge crew held their  
collective breath as first one, then the second and finally the third oval of energy reached the enemy ship. The Minatian vessel shuddered and then a ball of orange light filled the view screen.

The Bridge was silent.

Janeway spoke first. She turned around slowly in her chair, looking over her right shoulder at her  
chief of security. "Tuvok, we were looking to disable their ship, not destroy it. What the hell happened?"

Tuvok looked down at his console. "I am not certain, Captain."

"I believe I have a plausible explanation," Seven of Nine said from above. It never ceased to amaze _Voyager's_ captain how monotone Seven could sound in the most extreme of circumstances. Janeway turned so she was looking over her left shoulder at the Borg woman. 

"The ship has taken heavy damage recently. It is possible that the deflector's targeting scanners are malfunctioning. We may have inadvertently hit one of their primary systems."

Janeway's face shifted slowly as her quirky grin of approval appeared. "Well, until we get a better explanation from our imminent ship-wide diagnostic, I'll accept that." The captain looked out over her Bridge crew. "So, how have you been?

The Doctor stood over Chakotay, hypospray in hand. His holographic eyes only partially mirrored the concern in the eyes of the petite captain across from him. Her callused hands were resting on the shoulder and chest of her first officer, trying to comfort him, or perhaps herself. She gave him a gentle squeeze and then nodded at the Doctor.

Lowering his hand to Chakotay's neck, the Doctor injected the Minatian's cure into the commander's blood stream. He looked up at Janeway, nodded silently and walked away. He went over to the console across from the biobed and smiled.

"His systems are returning to normal, Captain. It's slow-going, but progress is being made."

She spoke to him without looking at him. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll alert you if something goes  
wrong."

The Doctor nodded again and walked into his office. Janeway could hear him humming softly, but she didn't recognize the tune.

She watched Chakotay relentlessly. She was looking for any sign that he was regaining  
consciousness-a cheek muscle twitching, his eyes moving behind their lids. But all she saw was the rhythmic moving of his chest.

She stroked his shoulder lightly and then moved two of her fingers up to touch his now-clear tattoo.

She felt the skin underneath her finger tips move and then something warm covering the hand on his chest.

She smiled and squeezed back.

A few moments later, Chakotay opened his brown yes, blinking slowly and then cocking his head to the right so he could see the captain.

"Welcome back," she said, swallowing hard against the emotion welling up in her throat.

Chakotay smiled slowly. "It's good to be able to see you again," he said hoarsely and then he cleared his throat. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Did we win?"

Janeway allowed herself a grin. "We sure did."


End file.
